


An Open Letter....

by sherlocked_bootoye



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, M/M, threesome implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked_bootoye/pseuds/sherlocked_bootoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This crack letter to the editor of a sex advice column in a magazine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Open Letter....

**Author's Note:**

> My perviest fic and it is crack in the form of a letter to a sex advice columnist named Mansex Woman.
> 
> As strange as it sounds this was an entry for a drabble contest over at aarinfantasy forums back in 2008. LOL. I used Crisis Core characters for this.
> 
> Enjoy!

********

Dear Mansex Woman,

This may come as a bit of a surprise request BUT I need a way to suggest to my bf that he get intimate with someone else. Now don't get me wrong, I don't want to get rid of him, he IS the dreamiest and most powerful and virile gorgeously stunning man I know. I get little shivers whenever I look at him and I usually just melt when he touches me and we get it on like bunnies.

 

This is part of my problem though, myself and my beau are both in the army, assigned to 3-man groups, and it is very strenous work; I love a good workout and am not afraid to sweat. My silver beau also loves the exhiliration of physical exertion BUT when he pushes himself his adrenaline and testosterone levels go through the roof! I also think that those experimental steroids are making him extra-randy...no matter how 'safe' that creepy doctor in the infirmary says they are.

 

Now, after a good workout, I never get the chance to talk or play with him; usually I just find myself draped over the locker room bench getting the wildest ride of my life. Now don't get me wrong, I love it hard and sweaty but my endurance doesn't seem quite up to the task. After the fifth round, I just want to crawl (since I really cannot walk at this point) into the shower and soothe my well-used muscles.

 

So I figured if he had someone else he could ride him just after workouts then I could shower and recover a bit of my stamina so we can go at it in the apartment.

 

I just haven't thought of how to tell him....do you think I am weird?

 

His three-man group consists of a cute (well not as cute as me) and fiesty red-head (aren't they all that way^^) who usually keeps up with him in all exercises. I know they grew up together and though they have slightly different interests; I have seen them sparring together and they move as one body..heck if I didn't know he only had eyes for me (and he always comes home when he is horny) I would have thought he was banging that little man-tease BUT I (and my sore a**) am all too aware that I am his only one.

 

So I really need some advise quick before I am unable to sit up at all!

 

Signed

 

Desperately need to sit at my desk again!

 

******


End file.
